Kizentar Prophecy
by Yami Sephiroth
Summary: Major anime crossover of YGO, Inu, YYH, Trigun, and Ranma. 5th Chapter is up. Rated R for language and future Ranma-like adultness...Yeah, something like that...
1. Ages of Old

This is my first fic so PLEASE NO FLAMES!!!! Just R/R. Thank you. ^_^". This'll be a crossover of Yu-Gi-Oh!, Trigun, Ranma, Yuyu Hakusho, and Inuyasha. Yes I know it's a weird combo, that's because they're all good shows (though some of you people have different opinions on them so screw you all if you don't like any of them). ANYWAYS, some of the characters might be OOC (Vash being a good example, since he's going to be a teen in this.) I don't own anything so I'd prefer if you didn't sue me or I'll have to kill you *hides M-79 behind back*. Don't worry if you can't pronounce the weird words, they're just a bunch of letters put together to make it look like words. And I'm also sorry if the first chapter seems boring, but it'll get much better by the next chapter, and that's a promise. ^_^  
  
Also, if one of my friends hadn't told me about fanfiction.net, I would never had made this story in the first place, so I thank him lots. And now, on with the story.  
  
The Kizentar Prophecy  
  
Chapter 1: Ages of Old  
  
Long, long ago, even before the age of the dinosaurs and video games, there existed a race of supreme beings. These beings were called the Xicos, and they had everything. The Xicos had an amazing intellect, which was one hundred times more intelligent than that of the world's smartest computer. Not only did they have great smarts, but they also had ultimate qualities, ranging from their blinding swiftness to their impassable strength. The Xicos were, for lack of a better word, perfect, but everything in the universe has its flaws. Their only flaw in their supremeness was their greed for overall power.  
  
Over the years, there were countless wars, ravaging the lands and demolishing everything in site. Soon a select group of Xicos was ordered to come together and stop the hostilities. After extreme thinking and loads of concentration over weeks, they finally devised a plan. The Xicos created creatures even more powerful than themselves, each with it's own strengths, weaknesses, and abilities. They even made materials to aid the creatures, like magical items and hidden traps.  
  
They tested the beings and the special tools, and they were successful in every practice run made. When it was almost time to use them on the battlefields, other Xicos had heard and witnessed this power. The ones that saw the monstrosities designed their own creatures to counter the other beings. The Xicos entered the grounds, ready to stop the devastation. But to no avail, the ones to be stopped had their own army of monsters, ready for combat. This began the age called the Decade of Despair.  
  
It had been ten long years since the monsters had been brought forth. They caused so much destruction that the world was on the brink of oblivion. Few Xicos were left, and the monsters had started to rebel over the years. The remaining Xicos prayed that this would just halt so the suffering would finally come to a close. A wandering warrior named Kizentar answered their prayers. He said that he would bring the destruction to an end.  
  
The Xicos thought he was ignorant of what was happening and suicidal, so they brushed him aside. Kizentar stated that he would prove all of them wrong, and he did. He stepped forth onto the battlegrounds on the anniversary of the Decade of Despair. Both sides of the war paid no attention to the stray individual, and went forward to fight. Kizentar stood his ground in the middle of the warpaths, while the others gazed in horror at the pitiful fool performing this kamikaze mission. He began to chant bizarre words as the soldiers and their monsters drew closer.  
  
"Qufros yamicai dehjak zyvopxa," Kizentar muttered.  
  
Kizentar kept mumbling these strange words, then right when they were about to trample him, he yelled out loud:  
  
"Shigen truwan belmong milios! This war ends! NOW!" Kizentar bellowed.  
  
The most remarkable thing happened. The warriors and monsters were frozen, as if an invisible hand held them in place. Then the soldiers collapsed to the ground, and were left to stare at their creatures. A mysterious, ominous shadow crept over their creations, and the monsters were shrieking and growling with pain and anguish. The horror-struck Xicos watched every single monster become sealed in gigantic stone tablets. The Decade of Despair finally came to an end, and the Xicos had a new hero.  
  
Many, many years later, the same thing happens. Even though the stone tablets were destroyed along with all the monsters that were sealed within them, the ancient Egyptians managed to recreate the monsters, from fragments of the tablets. Only this time, the Egyptians kept the spirits of the monsters in the stone tablets. Many wars were fought, and the Pharaoh overcame the evil they presented. The sages living during the time developed the Kizentar Prophecy, which meant that a single person would gain the powers of the ancient warrior and save the world from destruction.  
  
The sages had thought it was only a theory, but the Pharaoh showed the legendary warrior's powers when he settled the disputes of the evil wizards. This is what brought them to believe that it was not a theory at all. Only the Pharaoh had fulfilled the prophecy, but the sages had predicted that it would occur again over the centuries that passed. It is now the year 2003, and the prophecy will be carried out again, but the most unexpected person will gain these powers. 


	2. School of Hard Knocks

For those that have actually read my story and are keeping up with it, here's a review of the first chapter: A warrior named Kizentar saved the world and it happened later again in ancient Egypt, except it was the Pharaoh that saved the world and the Kizentar Prophecy was born. It is now much later in the future and it's going to happen again. Jeez, and I thought my review would be longer. *Phew!* ^_^'. PLZ NO FLAMES!  
  
Chapter 2: School of Hard Knocks  
  
It's now 2003, and the story now takes place at a high school in Japan. It's the middle of the day in the cafeteria, and there's a conversation going on between Yugi Moto and his friends.  
  
"Hey guys, have you heard about or seen the new students that arrived today?" asks Yugi.  
  
"There's new students comin' here now?" Joey said puzzlingly.  
  
"Yeah, I saw them earlier," said Tea," but I haven't talked to them yet."  
  
"Well, let's go find them, introduce ourselves, and give 'em a tour," Tristan suggested.  
  
"That's a great idea, but does anybody have a clue where they are?" asked Bakura.  
  
"Can't say I do, man," Duke said," and I usually know where everyone is in this school."  
  
"Well, let's go an' find 'em then!" Joey said.  
  
They all got up and left the cafeteria to look for the new students. Little did they know that they'd meet some of the strangest people ever. Luckily, only two of them have arrived so far.  
  
"Kagome, I wanna take off this stupid hat!" Inuyasha complained.  
  
"Oh, keep quiet because I made that hat myself and I don't wanna hear it," replied Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, come here! I'm gonna tear you apa--"  
  
"INUYASHA, SIT BOY!" Kagome shouted at Inuyasha, who hit the ground hard.  
  
"Dammit, I hate it when you do that…," growled Inuyasha.  
  
"I don't care. Now first thing's first, we need to find someone to show us around."  
  
"Then find someone so we can leave and I can take this damn hat off."  
  
"SIT BOY!"  
  
"Dammit, not again…ACK!"  
  
"Don't say anything else about MY hat or I'm saying it again. Now we don't want that, do we?" Kagome threatened sweetly.  
  
"Yeah, yeah (dammit I still hate it when she does that…)."  
  
As Inuyasha's getting up, his ear twitches, telling him that someone's now watching him. And it's not Kagome.  
  
"Hey, Yug, I found 'em," Joey yelled.  
  
"Great going, dog boy," Duke said," now don't just stand there, say something to them."  
  
"Argh, what did you say?!"  
  
"Cool it, you guys," said Yugi," now come on. Let's go and talk to them."  
  
Yugi, Joey, and Duke walk up to where Kagome and Inuyasha are standing. Then Kagome starts talking.  
  
"Hi there, my name's Kagome. And this is my friend Inuyasha," and points to him while he's messing around with her hat.  
  
"Well hi, I'm Joey, and---"  
  
"The name's Duke, and it's a pleasure to meet you, Kagome," and he bends over and kisses her hand.  
  
"Hey, what's the big idea, Duke? We just met 'em and you're already kissin' her hand and actin' all sweet."  
  
"Don't worry about it Joey," said Inuyasha," because it won't be happening again since Kagome's my girl."  
  
"Since when did I become YOUR girl, Inuyasha?" Kagome shouted a little.  
  
"Easy guys, we just met, so let's cool down okay?" said Yugi.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right," said Duke.  
  
"I agree," said Inuyasha, irritated at the fact that he would've had fun kicking Duke's ass. "But anyways, who are you?"  
  
"I'm Yugi, this is Joey, and that's Duke. It's nice to meet you, Kagome and Inuyasha."  
  
"Nice to meet you, too, Yugi," Kagome said.  
  
"Hey, Yugi!" yelled Tea.  
  
Tea, Tristan, and Bakura are running down the hall to catch up with Yugi and company.  
  
"I take it you found them already," said Tristan panting.  
  
Yugi nodded at him.  
  
"So, are you going to introduce us to the new students or what?" asked Bakura.  
  
After a while, everyone gets acquainted with each other, and they're all walking towards Yugi's grandfather's game shop. Right as they come up to the game shop, Yugi's grandfather, Solomon, yells at someone running out of his shop.  
  
"Stop you thief, and bring that back here!"  
  
"Hahahaha, old fool you can't catch me," yelled the tall red-headed thief.  
  
"I'll stop him," said Inuyasha.  
  
But before Inuyasha could do anything, a dark-haired person stepped in front of the tall red-head, and punched him in the face.  
  
"Ow, dammit Urameshi, what are you doing?" asked the red-head.  
  
"Give back the magazines, Kuwabara," said the dark-haired kid, Yusuke Urameshi," we're not supposed to be stealing magazines. We're here to find a demon, remember?"  
  
"I know, but it's getting kind of boring, don't you think?"  
  
"Next time, just walk into the store and ask if you can read 'em, otherwise buy 'em. Now give 'em back."  
  
Kuwabara walked over to Solomon and handed the magazines back.  
  
"Sorry about that, I promise never to do that again."  
  
"Good, I hope you learned a lesson," said Solomon. "Oh, Yugi, you're home, and I see you brought your friends with you!"  
  
"Yeah, Grandpa, and I made some new ones, too! This is Kagome and Inuyasha."  
  
"Hi there!" said Kagome.  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha muttered.  
  
"Inuyasha, don't make me use the "S" word, now…"  
  
"Alright, alright, hi there…(stupid wench…)"  
  
"That's better. Good boy."  
  
"What's the "S" word?" asked Yugi.  
  
"I-it's n-n-nothing r-really," Inuyasha stuttered," don't w-worry about it."  
  
"Uh…okay!" said Yugi.  
  
"Hey, Yug, let's find out why this creep was trying to steal those magazines from your grandpa," Joey said.  
  
"Yeah, why would you want to do something like that…uh…whatever your name is," said Tristan.  
  
"First off, my name's Kuwabara and this is Yusuke. Secondly, I got bored just sitting here waiting, so I took a few magazines to keep me occupied."  
  
"But stealing is wrong," said Tea," and what are you guys waiting for, anyway?"  
  
"Let's just say we're waiting for something unusual to happen here," said Yusuke.  
  
"Uh…Kagome…can I talk to you for a second?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Sure what's up?"  
  
"I don't like it around here," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Why not?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Because I smell a demon, and it's a very familiar scent…"  
  
"Who does it remind you of?"  
  
Before Inuyasha could tell who, something jumped high into the air and landed right in front of Inuyasha.  
  
"Hello, half-breed." 


	3. The Fur's Flyin!

Sorry about the last chapter people, but I purposely made it a cliffy. Anyways, here's a review of the last chapter: It's now 2003 in Japan where Yugi and company just heard about new students arriving today. They met up with some new friends, better known as Kagome and Inuyasha. As Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Kagome, and Inuyasha are walking towards Solomon's game shop, a tall red-headed thief tries to steal some magazines from Solomon's shop, but is stopped by a dark-haired person. They introduce themselves as Kuwabara and Yusuke, and say that they're waiting for something strange to happen at the game shop. Inuyasha pulls Kagome off to the side saying he smells a familiar demon scent, and just then the demon jumps down in front of Inuyasha. I'm really glad that at least SOME people are keeping up with this story, unlike all those other stubborn bastards that don't like this story because they hate one of the shows in this crossover. Therefore I hate every single one of them and damn them all to hell. Thank you, I had to get that out. ^_^ Now, ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Chapter 3: The Fur's Flyin'!  
  
"Hello, half-breed."  
  
"I knew I recognized that stench," growled Inuyasha.  
  
"Sesshomaru, what're you doing here?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Who's Sesshomaru?" asked Yugi.  
  
"He's my half-brother," replied Inuyasha.  
  
"And the one we're waiting for!" Kuwabara and Yusuke yelled at the same time.  
  
"But this Sesshomaru guy has dog ears. How could you two be brothers?" asked Joey.  
  
"Hey, maybe he's related to you, Wheeler," Duke joked.  
  
"Shut your mouth, Devlin!" Joey snapped back at Duke.  
  
"Yo, just let him answer the question already," Tristan said.  
  
"Let me answer that for you, human," Sesshomaru said.  
  
Sesshomaru leapt into the air, and came down in a sweeping motion, striking Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha just barely dodged the blow, but the hat wasn't so lucky. It had been ripped off of Inuyasha's head, revealing his dog ears.  
  
"What the…?" everyone said amazed at this except for Kagome and Sesshomaru.  
  
"He's a half dog demon," Kagome answered," and Sesshomaru is a full dog demon."  
  
"But why is Inuyasha only--" Yugi started asking.  
  
"A half-breed?" Sesshomaru purred. "Because our father was a dog demon. Even though our father was a demon, Inuyasha's mother was nothing more than mere human filth, while mine was a demon."  
  
"Uh…Urameshi…we're only here for one demon…and there's two…" Kuwabara said. "What are we going to do now?"  
  
"We'll take 'em both, since they both have the same description, and let Pacifier-Breath work it out from there."  
  
"There's no way you're taking Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed. "He hasn't done anything wrong, and besides, he's harmless!"  
  
"Yeah, he's our friend, demon or not!" said Yugi and company.  
  
"Feh, back off wench! I'm not harmless, since I can take out 100 demons in…"  
  
"INUYASHA, SIT BOY!"  
  
"Oof!" Inuyasha said as he hit the ground hard for the third time that day.  
  
"I guess that explains the "S" word thing they were talking about," Tea mumbled.  
  
"Dammit, Kagome, will you cut that out?!" Inuyasha yelled at her.  
  
"Not unless you start acting nice to me," Kagome said as sweetly as possible.  
  
"…" Inuyasha just stood there silently.  
  
"Excuse me, but can we please get back onto the matters at hand here, like the demon we're supposed to be catching?" Yusuke reminded everyone.  
  
"I don't have time to put up with this nonsense, you mortal fools. Now Inuyasha, give me the sword Tetsusaiga!"  
  
"You're not getting a hold of my sword, Sesshomaru. Now die!"  
  
At this Inuyasha pulled out a sword from beneath his hair and it transformed into a HUGE fang shaped like a sword. Then Inuyasha rushed towards Sesshomaru and swung his mighty sword at him. In the blink of an eye Sesshomaru dodged the swing and swiftly leapt towards Kagome.  
  
"KAGOME!"screamed Inuyasha.  
  
"Die, foolish girl."  
  
Right when Sesshomaru was about to slash Kagome, something happened.  
  
"SPIRIT GUN!"  
  
A blast came from Yusuke's finger and hit Sesshomaru in the side, which blew him away and made him lose his balance.  
  
"Damn human filth, I've never seen a mere mortal with such powers."  
  
"Well that's only a warm-up. Next time it'll be a lot worse."  
  
"You got that right Urameshi, because now it's my turn to take this demon down. SPIRIT SWORD!" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
Then a big lightning sword emitted from Kuwabara's hands, and he ran at Sesshomaru at his top speed. Sesshomaru was trying to regain his balance when Kuwabara appeared next to him and swung his sword. Sesshomaru went sprawling across the ground and lay there unconscious.  
  
"Whoa…he's been knocked out…," Kagome said stunned," even Inuyasha hasn't done that…"  
  
"Well don't just stand there, Kagome! Put the bead necklace that Kaede gave you around his neck!" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
"Right!" Kagome said.  
  
Kagome rushed over to Sesshomaru and put a beaded necklace around his neck while Yusuke made sure that Sesshomaru stayed knocked out.  
  
Afterwards there was a long, awkward silence, and everyone had A LOT of questions to ask. 


	4. Questions, Commands, and the Donut Man

Nice ending for the last chapter, eh? Anyways, here's a summary of the last chapter: Sesshomaru appeared and Inuyasha fights him. Yusuke and Kuwabara also mention that the strange thing they were waiting for to happen was Sesshomaru! Inuyasha's secret is discovered when Sesshomaru takes off his hat and reveals his dog ears. Even though he's part demon, his friends will still stand up for him. Sesshomaru almost kills Kagome, but Yusuke's Spirit Gun saves her, and Kuwabara knocks him out with his Spirit Sword. Then Kagome put a beaded necklace around the knocked out Sesshomaru's neck. Then it's quiet and everyone starts asking questions. Poor Sesshy, now he's going to go through the same crap Inuyasha puts up with (SIT), so now the fun is about to begin. That and the fact that…oh never mind…I won't spoil it for you guys. Now, ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Chapter 4: Questions, Commands, and the Donut Man  
  
Afterwards there was a long, awkward silence, and everyone had A LOT of questions to ask. Everyone thought they might attract a lot of attention if they all stood outside with a knocked out demon lying on the ground and a half demon holding a large sword. So instead of standing outside, they went into the game shop. After about five minutes, questions just started coming out very quickly.  
  
"What is Sesshomaru doing here?"  
  
"Why is he after you and your sword?"  
  
"Why were you guys waiting for Sesshomaru?"  
  
"Who exactly are you guys?"  
  
"Where are you people from?"  
  
"Urameshi, can we get something to eat?"  
  
"I'm really confused, Yug. How could a sword change?"  
  
"What's up with the beaded necklaces?"  
  
"Guys, guys, listen to me," Tea finally ended the questions," we need to calm down and get our answers one by one."  
  
Everyone fell silent, and the first question was asked.  
  
"Inuyasha, what is Sesshomaru doing here?" asked Kagome.  
  
"I don't have the slightest idea," replied Inuyasha.  
  
Duke asked next," Why is he after you and your sword?"  
  
"He's after me because he wants me dead, and he wants my sword, Tetsusaiga, too. Sesshomaru's been after the sword since he first learned about it, because he hates the sword he got. You see, our swords are made from our father's fangs, mine has the ability to slay one hundred demons in one swipe. Sesshomaru's, on the other hand, has the ability to heal one hundred people. He's hell-bent on destruction, which is why he hates his sword and wants mine. And that's why he's after me."  
  
"That explains a lot, but it still doesn't tell us how your sword changed when fightin' Sesshomaru," Joey pointed out.  
  
"The sword Tetsusaiga transforms when I'm helping out a human that I care about. I was trying to protect everyone here so they wouldn't get hurt. That's why the Tetsusaiga transformed during the fight."  
  
"I still don't understand the whole "Sit" situation," Bakura said," can you please explain it to us?"  
  
"Sure, no problem," said Kagome," the beaded necklaces--"  
  
"The beaded necklaces come from that wench Kaede," said a voice.  
  
Everyone turned around and saw Sesshomaru conscious and barely standing.  
  
"Who's Kaede?" Tristan asked.  
  
"She's a priestess in the Feudal Era, where Inuyasha and I are from. She has some magical powers, and the necklaces are her own creation. Kaede made them to put spells on demons that wore them. If Kagome could give a demonstration of what they could do, I'll explain what it does."  
  
"Okay then," Kagome said sweetly.  
  
"Kagome, please tell me you're not gonna say that…" Inuyasha said horrified because he'd been through it three times today already.  
  
"INUYASHA, SIT!"  
  
"Ah dammit…ACK!" and with a loud BOOM Inuyasha hit the ground for the fourth time.  
  
"Only people with the bloodline of the priestess can use the power of the necklace, and the demon wearing it must stay near the priestess at all times. The demon must also never harm a mortal in her presence, otherwise what just happened to Inuyasha will occur."  
  
"While we're still on the subject of the necklaces, I still have to come up with a word for you, Sesshomaru. Now what shall it be…?" Kagome pondered.  
  
Sesshomaru just stood there petrified,"…W-W-WHAT?!"  
  
"Well it can't be sit, since Inuyasha's stuck with that one," Yusuke said.  
  
"How about "Heel"?" Kuwabara suggested.  
  
"SHUT UP, HUMAN!"  
  
"Why, thank you Kuwabara. SESSHOMARU, HEEL BOY!"  
  
"DAMMIT NOT ME TOO…UGH!" Sesshomaru plummeted to the ground, just like Inuyasha had done many times earlier.  
  
"Ha, now you have to go through what I go through with these damn beads," Inuyasha snickered at Sesshomaru.  
  
"I don't want to hear it, half-breed…"  
  
"Anyways, back to the other questions at hand here," Yugi said," Yusuke, why were you and Kuwabara waiting for Sesshomaru to appear?"  
  
"Well, it's a long story to explain our situation to you, so we might as well start explaining it," said Yusuke.  
  
Then Yusuke and Kuwabara explained how they got where they are now for a long time. They're now explaining why they were waiting for Sesshomaru.  
  
"So Pacifier-Breath sent us on yet another mission, this one being a demon from another time that looked like a dog, walking around causing trouble among regular people. He told us to wait here in front of this game shop, since he said that's where he expected him to go next. Anyways, after waiting for a while, you guys showed up, and then Sesshomaru appeared."  
  
"And that's our story," Kuwabara chipped in.  
  
"Now, where exactly is everyone from?" asked Bakura.  
  
"Well, me, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Bakura, and Duke are all from this period of time," Yugi said," but I'm not sure about everyone else here."  
  
"Well, me an' Urameshi are from this…uh…age," Kuwabara added.  
  
"I'm also from this era, but Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are from the Feudal Era," Kagome told them.  
  
"The Fuel-Doll wha'?" Joey tried pronouncing while being confused.  
  
"The Feudal Era, Joey," Tea began saying," we learned about it in history class, remember?"  
  
"Duh…er…uh…nope. Can't say I do, Tea."  
  
"ACK! It's that period of time when there were a lot of battles, and demons wandered the Earth."  
  
"Oh yeah! I remember now. Thanks for clearin' that up, Tea. I needed it."  
  
"Yeah, no foolin' Wheeler," Duke commented.  
  
"Duke, that's enough for one day, man," Tristan defended while holding Joey back so he wouldn't strangle Duke," well guys, we finally got all of our questions answered."  
  
"Hopefully, there won't be anymore of those. I just got really confused," Joey stated.  
  
"Urameshi, can we get something to eat now?" asked Kuwabara hungrily.  
  
"Yeah, I think we all need to sit down, rest, and eat," Yusuke replied," now who's with me?"  
  
"Count all of us in!" the whole group shouted at once.  
  
"Hey guys, let's all go down to the local donut shop," suggested Tea.  
  
"Alright, let's go!"  
  
Everyone left for the local donut shop. Some people ran fashionably late, but when they all arrived, they were delighted to go in and eat as many donuts as they wanted, since it was practically a buffet. Everyone was sitting at the tables talking and having a good time, but they had no idea what was coming up. And boy, were they in for a surprise.  
  
"Is it…? Or is this another mirage…? IT IS!! IT'S A DONUT BUFFET!! I'M SAVED!!" said a tall, blonde boy wearing a long red trench coat.  
  
"Vash, you know better than that!" said a dark-haired girl in white clothes," we're broke, remember?"  
  
"Oh, come on Meryl. Can't I at least have one?" Vash said.  
  
"Meryl, don't be stingy now," a VERY tall girl said," and besides, it's the least we can do for Mr. Vash."  
  
"Millie, you know we're broke, too," whispered Meryl.  
  
"Just give the man at least one donut. That's all he wants minimum, anyways," said a boy wearing sunglasses and carrying what looked like a big cross on his back.  
  
"I agree with Mr. Wolfwood, Meryl. Just give him one donut," Millie said.  
  
"Well…"  
  
"PLEASE, MERYL! YOU HAVE TO AT LEAST LET ME GET ONE DONUT! IF I DON'T, THEN I'LL LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK!" pleaded Vash.  
  
"Ugh…fine. But ONLY one."  
  
"YAY! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANKYOU THANK YOU!" and Vash dashed towards the buffet.  
  
"Why do I let him do these things…we need to be finding a job…"  
  
"Hey Meryl, why not just fill out this application for the donut shop? They've got lots of positions open right now," Millie suggested.  
  
"I say go for it, even though it's not very priest-like of me, let's do this."  
  
"Alright! Let's start filling these out! Vash, come here!"  
  
"…Mr. Vash, Meryl only said one, and you're carrying about 36..."  
  
"VASH! WHY DID YOU TAKE SO MANY…OH NO! DON'T YOU DARE STUFF ALL OF THOSE DONUTS IN YOUR MOUTH…VASH NO!! YOU IDIOT! THOSE DONUTS ARE GOING TO COST US MONEY!!"  
  
"No thir not…foz kin pepol ofer fere pai fo uth, fee?" and Vash pointed to Yugi and crew.  
  
"Well, that was really nice of them. Let's go thank them, Meryl."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right, especially if they prevented us from major debt."  
  
Vash, Meryl, Millie, and Wolfwood all walked over to where Yugi and company were sitting.  
  
"Hi, my name's Meryl Strife, and this is Millie Thompson, Vash the Stampede, and Nicholas D. Wolfwood. I'd like to thank you all on all of our behalves, and I'd to show you my appreciation. We would all be willing to do anything to pay you back for all of this."  
  
"Uh…we would?" asked Vash. He then got an elbow in the gut from Meryl.  
  
(Shut up, Vash!) Meryl whispered angrily.  
  
"Anyways, like my partner Meryl here said, we appreciate you helping us out of debt…"  
  
"MILLIE!!!!"  
  
Oops, sorry Meryl…hehehe…"  
  
"What's the catch to you paying for all those donuts? What kind of work are we talking about here, because there's no way in hell I'm cleaning any bathrooms," Wolfwood says over a very pissed Meryl trying to strangle Vash. (Come to think of it, I never did like bathrooms after that one incident back in February…) Wolfwood began mumbling to himself.  
  
"Oh, there's no catch," Yugi replied," it just felt good to do a random act of kindness. If there is a catch, it'd be for you guys to be our friends."  
  
"Yugi, please tell me you're not gonna let these nut jobs be our new pals…" Inuyasha complained.  
  
"I, myself, would not be able to stand anymore human filth in my presence. I would feel humiliated," Sesshomaru added.  
  
"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, do NOT make me say those words…" Kagome threatened.  
  
"Oh god, please, PLEASE, NOT AGAIN!"  
  
"Just going through it once is enough for me to keep my mouth shut," Sesshomaru said as he was cowering behind a trashcan.  
  
"Okay, we don't mind being your friends," Vash said immediately after he finally got out of Meryl's headlock.  
  
"Nope! Not a problem at all!"  
  
"Great! Now tell us about yourselves, and we'll tell you all about us."  
  
So the group now grew even bigger. Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Duke, Bakura, Inuyasha, Kagome, a very unhappy Sesshomaru, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Vash, Meryl, Millie, and Wolfwood are now all friends. As big as their new friendship ring was, there were still more to come. And just like every other friend that Yugi's met, they're going to be VERY strange people, along with many adventures to follow. 


	5. Akane, the Amazing He She, and Pig Boy!

Sorry for all those people out there that are getting pissed that nobody from Ranma hasn't shown up yet. Well fear no more! Trust me, you'll see a few later, and that's a promise. Anyways, here's a quick review of the last chapter: Everyone asked their questions and had them answered, Sesshomaru got his command for his necklace (HEEL), and they made some new friends, Vash, Millie, Meryl, and Wolfwood, and also prevented them from major debt. I'm really surprised at myself that I've made my summaries of each chapter so short. And I thought it'd be a lot harder, especially since I'm somewhat of an idiot…EEP! YOU DIDN'T HEAR ME SAY THAT. NOPE, NOT AT ALL, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? HEY, DON'T SAY THAT OR ME AND MY FRIEND WILL SEND OUR ARMY OF CHIBIS AFTER YOU! Yeah, that's what I thought, now shush and read the story.  
  
Chapter 5: Meet Akane, the Amazing He/She, and Pig Boy!  
  
Yugi and gang, Yusuke and his worse half, Inuyasha and friends, and Vash and company are now sleeping over at Yugi's house. The girls get the bedrooms, and the guys get the couch and the floor. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, on the other hand, are on the roof standing guard incase anything else goes haywire. They just sat there in complete silence most of the night. Finally, Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore and broke the silence.  
  
"Sesshomaru, why do you hate me so much?"  
  
Sesshomaru just sat there staring out at nothing.  
  
"Sesshomaru, are you listening to me? DAMMIT, YOU INGRATE, ANSWER ME!"  
  
"Keep quiet, half-breed, and you'll know why I'm not replying."  
  
"Huh? Hmmm…"  
  
Then Inuyasha was listening to the tranquil night along with Sesshomaru, and realized what he was talking about. In the distance, he could hear faint crashes and yells. Inuyasha took a whiff of the breeze passing by.  
  
"Hmmm…smells like human, but there's something strange about their scent…as if…"  
  
"As if they're more than one being at a time, but not a hint of demon in them," Sesshomaru finished Inuyasha's sentence, "come, Inuyasha. We must investigate for the safety of the others."  
  
Then Sesshomaru stood up, and leaped away. Inuyasha snapped to his senses at being so confused, noticed Sesshomaru got a head start on him, cursed at him, and ran to keep up with his brother. They leapt from roof to roof, and the crashes and yells got louder, then there was a scream from a woman.  
  
"Sesshomaru, an innocent is in danger, so we must hurry!"  
  
"Like I care. I just want to find out what's going on."  
  
"Grrr…whatever…"  
  
Then Sesshomaru stopped.  
  
"Brother, take a look at this," and pointed in the direction of the commotion.  
  
"What is it…what the?!?!"  
  
Inuyasha noticed that the noise was growing louder, but they weren't even moving, and it was heading straight for them. Then Inuyasha caught a glimpse of what was going on. Two guys were fighting each other with their bare hands, jumping and dodging each other's blows, and a young girl was running after them.  
  
"RANMA, RYOGA, STOP FIGHTING OVER ME ALREADY!" the young girl screamed at them.  
  
"I WON'T LET THIS IDIOT WITHOUT A SENSE OF DIRECTION TAKE YOU OUT ON A DATE!" said the boy with the pig-tail.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT, AND I CAN'T HELP IF I HAVE A BAD SENSE OF DIRECTION! ALL I WANT BESIDES A DATE WITH AKANE, IS TO SEND YOU TO YOUR DEATH! NOW DIE, RANMA!" said the other boy wearing a bandana.  
  
"YEAH RIGHT," Ranma yelled back, "THE ONLY THING YOU CAN KILL RIGHT NOW IS YOUR DAMN EGO!"  
  
"YOU'LL REGRET SAYING THOSE WORDS!" Ryoga retaliated.  
  
"RANMA, RYOGA, STOP THIS NOW!" said Akane, who was now turning to tears at her friends fighting each other.  
  
"I've had enough of this," said Sesshomaru, "I'm getting bored."  
  
"Shut it, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha snapped and glared at Sesshomaru, "if you're not going to do anything, then I will!"  
  
Then Inuyasha leapt off towards them, and landed right between the two fighters.  
  
"CUT THIS OUT, YOU DAMN INGRATES!"  
  
Ranma stopped in mid-air, dropped to the ground, and got back up to see what had just appeared in front of them during their fight.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" Ranma questioned.  
  
"And how dare you interrupt our duel?!" Ryoga also asked.  
  
"Are you both that blind to not see what you both are doing to this young girl here?!" and Inuyasha pointed at Akane, hiding in a corner with her face buried in her hands, crying.  
  
"Akane…" Ranma said quietly.  
  
"The two of you fighting sent her into tears. You both disgust me, now apologize."  
  
"We didn't mean to…" Ryoga started saying.  
  
"APOLOGIZE TO HER NOW BEFORE I DECIDE TO KILL YOU BOTH!"  
  
Then Inuyasha pulls out his Tetsusuiga, it transforms, and points it at them. Ranma and Ryoga both jump back at the sight of it.  
  
"What the hell?!?!"  
  
"APOLOGIZE NOW, SCUMBAGS, OR DIE BY THIS BLADE!"  
  
Ranma and Ryoga glowered at each other, glanced back at Inuyasha, looked at the Tetsusaiga, then looked back at each other. They nodded and walked towards where Akane was sitting, still crying.  
  
"Akane…both of us owe you an apology…" Ryoga said.  
  
"We're sorry that we made you cry, but usually you just don't care and watch us bitch at each other…" Ranma added.  
  
Akane lifted her head and gave them a cold gaze and started screaming, "YOU FOOL! WHAT THE HELL MADE YOU THINK THAT I DIDN'T CARE?! WHAT MADE YOU THINK THAT IT WAS OKAY FOR THE TWO OF YOU TO JUST BITCH AT EACH OTHER?! WHAT ABOUT MY FEELINGS?! DON'T EITHER ONE OF YOU EVER THINK OF HOW IT MAKES ME FEEL?! WELL?! Answer me…ANSWER ME, YOU BASTARDS!!"  
  
Ranma and Ryoga just stood there, staring at the ground with expressions of guilt written all over their faces.  
  
"Just…leave me alone…both of you…I don't want to see either one of you ever again…ever…"  
  
At this they lifted up their heads with eyes full of sorrow and horror at what Akane just said.  
  
"Akane…you don't really mean that…" Ryoga said.  
  
"…Or do you?" Ranma asked in a low voice.  
  
"…Well what do you think…?"  
  
Then Akane turned around and ran as fast as she could in the other direction.  
  
"Akane! Please don't leave! Akane! AKANE!!"  
  
She just kept running, then she disappeared into the distance, leaving Ranma and Ryoga just standing there with an open-mouthed Inuyasha and Sesshomaru still watching from a nearby roof. Then the night became still, with not a single noise except for an aftermath of dead silence from Akane's episode.  
  
"Come on, I'll take you to our place," Inuyasha finally said breaking the silence.  
  
"Our place?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Yes, our place."  
  
"Who's the other person besides you?" Ryoga inquired.  
  
"My brother. He's up on the roof over there. Take a look."  
  
Ranma and Ryoga looked up to the roof where Sesshomaru was sitting and jumped a little not even noticing he was there.  
  
"Now come on, you two probably need a place to sleep, so hop on my back and I'll carry you both. Make sure to hang on tight so you guys don't fall off."  
  
They climbed onto Inuyasha's back and made sure they had a firm grip on Inuyasha.  
  
"Let's go, Sesshomaru. We're done here and need to continue our watch back at the house."  
  
"Hmph, fine."  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshomaru leapt into the air and returned back to Yugi's house. There Ranma and Ryoga were led to a room with space to sleep and immediately drifted off to rest. Inuyasha returned to the roof with Sesshomaru and began their watch for the remainder of the night.  
  
In the morning, Yugi woke up and went to the bathroom. After taking care of business, he noticed noises from the backyard and went to investigate. When he got there, the steam showed a pig and a young girl standing next to the hot spring. He thought he was just imagining things, so he rubbed his eyes and opened them back up. When he did, he noticed the girl standing in front of him, and was shocked to notice that the girl wasn't even wearing a towel.  
  
"Hi there!" said the young girl.  
  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I d-didn't s-s-see anything, I swear!" Yugi started stuttering from embarrassment.  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry about this. Gimme a second and I'll change that!"  
  
The girl jumped into the hot spring, and something strange happened. One moment Yugi had been looking at a cute, innocent, red-headed girl, next thing he knew, he was looking at boy around his age with dark hair. Yugi blinked a couple of times, making sure that it wasn't drowsiness affecting him, rubbed his eyes again, shook his head, and looked again. Sure enough, the boy was still standing exactly where the girl was, and the boy started walking towards him.  
  
"Sorry about that. I keep forgetting about my other form, and I just got out of a cold shower and I didn't think anyone else was awake. So I snuck out here quietly trying not to wake anyone up. You're Yugi, right? My name's Ranma, nice to meet you."  
  
Yugi just stood there dumbfounded.  
  
"Uh…hello? Hmmm…okay…let's try this again. H-E-L-L-O, M-Y N-A-M-E I-S R-A-N-M-A. A-R-E Y-O-U Y-U-G-I?" Ranma said very slowly thinking Yugi was possibly a SPED kid.  
  
Yugi stood there a second longer, then asked, "What happened to that young girl?"  
  
"Oh, I am the young girl."  
  
"Uh…okay…and how do you know my name, and why are you here?"  
  
"Inuyasha and Sesshomaru found me and Ryoga last night and offered us to stay with you guys, so we went with them here. Inuyasha explained who everyone was, and…"  
  
"Wait a second…there's ANOTHER person here besides you?"  
  
"Yeah, hang on and let me introduce you."  
  
Ranma walked over to the little black pig and picked it up. The little pig tried to get away and bite Ranma at the same time, and Ranma kept pounding it on the head. Then Ranma struggled to get the pig down into the water, and finally succeeded in dunking it. All of a sudden, another dark-haired boy about the same age as Ranma came up under Ranma's hand looking really pissed.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" the dark-haired boy yelled at Ranma.  
  
"Yugi, this is Ryoga. Ryoga, this is Yugi. His grandfather owns this house."  
  
Yugi just stood there amazed at what just happened. Before, a red-headed girl with a pig-tail was there, then a dark-haired boy with a pig-tail was there the next minute. Now, a little black pig had been dunked underwater, then another dark-haired boy came up from where the pig was dunked. To Yugi, this seemed just a little too weird, and he couldn't stand it.  
  
"So…Inuyasha brought you two here…to my house?"  
  
"Yep. That's what he did all right."  
  
"Okay, now that I know that…"  
  
Yugi turned around so that he didn't face Ranma and Ryoga, and took in a big breath of air.  
  
"INUYASHA! SESSHOMARU! YOU TWO HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO!!"  
  
After everyone had gathered in the backyard, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Ranma, and Ryoga started explaining what was going on and why they were there. Then after all the explaining, Kagome went on a little "Sit and Heel" spree.  
  
"SIT! HEEL! SIT! HEEL! SIT! HEEL! SIT! HEEL! SIT! HEEL! SIT! HEEL!" and Kagome did this for a very long time, so little is a big understatement. Then everyone ganged up on Kagome and covered her mouth with duct tape because she was getting way too angry at them for not telling them the previous night. That and the fact that she was making two huge man-shaped holes in the backyard.  
  
After Inuyasha and Sesshomaru got to their feet, Ranma and Ryoga also told the whole gang about how they have different forms, how it happens, and how they got them in the first place.  
  
"I'll be more than happy to give a demonstration," Yugi said, "because I know what to do."  
  
Yugi went to the side of the house, then came back with a water hose. He put it on full blast and soaked Ranma and Ryoga with the cold hose water. Ranma changed into his girl form, and Ryoga into his pig form.  
  
"Kuwabara, Vash, if you two could shove them into the hot spring I'd appreciate it."  
  
So Kuwabara and Vash took Ranma and Ryoga and pushed them into the hot spring like Yugi had asked them to. Ranma and Ryoga came up from the water looking like themselves again.  
  
"You know, you could have warned us that you were gonna do that…" Ranma said.  
  
"Sorry about that. Anyways, if either one of them is exposed to cold water, they change into their other forms," Yugi said.  
  
"And if they get soaked from hot water, then they'll change back, right?" Joey concluded.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Congratulations, Joey. You figure that out all by yourself?" Tristan joked.  
  
"Yeah, really. You want a donut, Wheeler?" Duke joined in.  
  
"Donut? Donut! DONUT! DID SOMEONE JUST SAY DONUT?! WHERE?!?!" Vash started going bonkers.  
  
"No, there are no donuts, Vash," Meryl said after hitting him on the head with a nearby shovel.  
  
"Yugi, how did you know that would happen?" Tea asked.  
  
"I saw it happen earlier this morning, so I had a really good idea of what to do."  
  
"I must say, Mr. Yugi, I am impressed with your demonstration," Millie said.  
  
"Sigh…why does there have to be so much violence?" Wolfwood muttered to himself.  
  
"Why, thank you, Millie."  
  
"Yugi, someone's here to meet you, and Ranma and Ryoga better be careful if they want to stay alive much longer," Sesshomaru said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Just then the doorbell rang, and Yugi went to go answer it. When he did, he saw a dark-haired girl standing there.  
  
"Hi, sorry to bother you, but do you think I could stay here? I have nowhere to go, and every other house I've gone to has turned me down. So please, could you let me stay?"  
  
"Uh…hang on and let me check. Grandpa! Could you come here for a second?"  
  
Then Solomon poked his head out of the kitchen, looked at Yugi, and came to the door.  
  
"Yes, Yugi. What is it? Oh, hello. Can I help you?"  
  
The dark-haired girl repeated what she had asked of Yugi.  
  
"Well, sure! Come right on in! It won't do us any harm to have another person stay with us."  
  
"Really? Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure! Feel free to stay as long as you like."  
  
"Oh, thank you! Thank you so much! You have no idea how much I appreciate this, and I promise to pay you back someday and somehow!"  
  
"No need to, my dear. Just become friends with my grandson, Yugi, and all his other friends. That's all I ask of you."  
  
"Okay! Oh, my name's Akane, by the way!"  
  
"Hi, nice to meet y…wait a second. Did you just say your name was Akane?"  
  
"Yes, I did. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Wait right here. I'll be right back."  
  
Yugi ran out into the backyard as fast as he could.  
  
"Guys, you're not going to believe this, but we have a new guest here."  
  
"Hooray, another guest!" the group cheered.  
  
"Ranma, Ryoga, I suggest you guys run and hide…"  
  
"Why do you say that, Yugi?" Ranma and Ryoga asked together.  
  
Then Akane stepped out into the backyard and looked around at the whole group.  
  
"OH SHIT!"  
  
Ranma and Ryoga hid behind Kuwabara and Vash as best as they could so Akane wouldn't see them.  
  
"Oh, hello there. My name's Akane, and you all must be Yugi's friends. Nice to meet you!"  
  
Everyone just stood there with looks of surprise on their face, and they all started talking at once so that it didn't seem so awkward after Akane spoke.  
  
"Guys, guys, calm down, calm down! Now introduce yourselves on at a time so Akane can get to know you all."  
  
"Hey! I remember you two! You guys were there last night during Ranma's and Ryoga's…"  
  
Akane grew quiet all of a sudden.  
  
"Oh, sorry about that. I was just thinking for a second. Anyways, I thank you both for being there when things were getting out of hand."  
  
"Your welcome, Akane," Inuyasha said on behalf of himself and Sesshomaru, "I'm Inuyasha, and this is Sesshomaru, so it's nice to meet you."  
  
"Nice to meet you, too. Now who's everyone else?"  
  
Then after everyone introduced themselves, Akane was still standing looking around at this weird group of friends and trying to figure out which one was the weirdest. Just as she was looking around, a stray kitten came up and Kuwabara picked it up. Ranma tried his hardest not to freak out, but couldn't stand his fear of cats any longer, so he jumped into the air and ran away from Kuwabara screaming. Ryoga tried pulling Ranma back into his hiding place, but they had both been spotted by Akane. Akane just stood there, staring at the two of them, and Ranma and Ryoga did the same.  
  
"Akane…"  
  
"What are these two bastards doing here?" Akane asked coldly.  
  
"Let me explain…" Ranma started saying.  
  
"She doesn't want to hear what you two have to say, so let me do it for you," Sesshomaru said.  
  
"After you ran away, these two stood there as if they were petrified because they were so heartbroken at what had just happened. Inuyasha took the liberty of bringing them here so that they would have somewhere to sleep other than the streets. That and he didn't want them to do anything stupid to themselves, such as suicide. I could tell by the looks in their eyes that they would've done anything to end the heartache, even if it meant for them to pay with their lives.  
  
"I could also smell the aroma of fear coming from their souls. They were so scared at the thought of what you had told them was what was going to actually happen, and neither one of them could bare it. If they carried the burden of causing the whole situation, then they would never forgive themselves, and live lives of regret and misery until their death. And every last portion of it was over you, Akane. As much as I love the stench of fear, I cannot stand being around it all the time, and that's what will happen if their apology is not accepted."  
  
"Please, Akane," Ryoga started saying, "please forgive us. We never meant to hurt you, not at all…"  
  
"Well why should I forgive you two?"  
  
"Because we never meant to hurt you in the first place, Akane," Ranma replied, "if we had the chance, we would go back and fix it. Ryoga and I just have some differences, and there's things we can't agree on…"  
  
"A perfect example being one of us letting the other one be with you," Ryoga continued, "so please, Akane. Please forgive us for hurting you, because we never meant it…"  
  
"We would never mean to hurt you in a million years, Akane," Ranma added, "so please, Akane. Please forgive us…We're both sorry for what we did…"  
  
At this, Ryoga started shaking, and Ranma shed a tear, because they were so worried and afraid that she wouldn't accept their apology. Ryoga started breathing very heavily, and Ranma began sniffling and shuddering, both trying their hardest to fight back their tears.  
  
"It is your choice to make, Akane, and you must choose now," Sesshomaru told her.  
  
Akane just stood there quietly staring at Ranma and Ryoga, who had looked the most miserable that she's ever seen them. So she made up her mind.  
  
"Alright. Apology accepted."  
  
Then Ranma and Ryoga ran up to Akane and gave her a big hug, and Yugi and company gained three new friends. 


End file.
